The Last Word
by mabelreid
Summary: A conversation on a train between Reid and Emily could lead to something more, or maybe not.  One shot for now.
1. The Last Word

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n the muse has been very busy. This was intended to be a one shot, but my beta has been tempting Adele the muse for more. We'll have to wait and see if she takes the bribe or not. In the meantime the status on this will be in progress._**

**_The Last Word _**

His head bobbed on his shoulders as the train jerked forward from a stop. He flinched and yelped when a muscle in his neck cramped, at his sudden awareness from the fitful sleep into which he'd fallen on the way home. He looked around to see that he was the only one in this part of the train. Oh well, it didn't matter. He'd have time to read a book in peace before he reached home. Ten minutes later, he put the book aside. He couldn't seem to concentrate on reading. Their last case had left him with many unanswered questions and he didn't like unanswered questions.

The train jerked again and stopped. He looked up when the doors opened in front of him, but no one entered the train. He did hear someone get on from the back but he didn't turn until footsteps stopped and a voice said, "Is this seat taken?"

He whipped around to see Emily standing there in her dark blue coat with her matching blue scarf around her neck and her hands encased in white knit gloves.

"No," he squeaked. "I thought you already went home. He said accusingly, as if she'd been following him.

"I stopped off for some coffee. I wasn't ready to go home quite yet."

He watched her sit and strip off her gloves, as memories of all the times they'd ridden the train together began flashing through his mind.

"What're you reading?" She asked.

"It's nothing." He put the book back in his bag. "I find I can't concentrate."

She raised both her eyebrows. "_You_ can't concentrate."

"You make it sound like something that's never happened before," he complained.

"Not to you," she agreed. "You never have trouble shutting everyone, and everything out."

He looked out the window at the walls of the underground flashing past them. They emerged from the tunnel after a minute and into the thick black of night in DC.

"Then you don't know me as well as you think you do."

Her dark eyes narrowed irritably at him. "Reid, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you."

He sighed loudly and slumped a little in his seat. "I'm sorry… I was thinking about what you said today. It took me by surprise."

She smiled briefly. "Oh, that… I never thought I'd just blurt it out in front of the team, but I thought that since you shared first…" She trailed off and looked out the window, but only saw her reflection in the glass.

"I never meant for any of you to know about that." He said.

"Why?"

"Because you all knew everything that happened to me in the little shack; you watched all of it online as did millions of people before Garcia sent out her virus warning. I wanted something private. Is that _too_ much to ask?"

The train screeched to a halt, but no one got on as it stopped. After a minute, and after the train began to speed along, Emily commented. "I'm sorry. You have every right to want to keep certain things private."

"I'm thankful I have your permission." Reid snapped. "After all, I wouldn't want to cause you another ulcer."

"Stop it!" Emily ordered. "I didn't tell you that to make you feel guilty Reid."

"Then why did you say it Emily. You sit there and lecture me about how I choose to deal with my pain and how I deal with JJ and tell me not to give you another ulcer. You said you mourned all of us." His eyes went flat and cold as a shark. "I heard what you said to Hotch about playing scrabble with Cheetobreath. You broke the most basic rule of witness protection."

"I'm sorry Reid. I know it was stupid. I don't know what to say to you."

"You don't have to say anything." He snarled back. "I'm so _sick_ of having to explain my anger. You betrayed me, end of story."

"Reid I-"

He held up a hand. "Regardless of what happened, I find that I can't stay angry with you Emily, especially after what you said about your near death experience. When you said, they'd almost lost you on the way to the hospital, I realized that I'd almost lost you for real. I couldn't handle that." He was whispering now because they had stopped and a very old man had climbed laboriously onto the train and sat at the back.

"I really am sorry Reid. I know what we did hurt you badly. Please forgive me and I won't make light of your pain again. I'll take whatever punishment you choose to give."

His eyebrows went up again. "You shouldn't agree to anything a genius can conceive of Emily."

She grinned. "I think I can handle you Reid."

He held out a hand. "Why don't we shake on it?"

She shook his hand firmly as though they'd just concluded a business deal. "I really am sorry Reid. I know that what happened between us that night probably didn't make things any easier for you after-"

"It was just a kiss Emily." He interrupted, going a bit pink in the cheeks. "It was bound to happen. It was a bad case, and we were alone at your place. It's no big deal."

She sat back in her seat. "It could have been more than a kiss."

"I don't think so." He said crossing his long legs. "I think you overestimate your appeal. I don't seduce so easily."

She laughed. "I could have had you _anytime_ I wanted."

He looked over his shoulder at the old man who was sleeping, thank God. "It's good to know your ego is as great as I always imagined."

"Very funny Reid," She scowled at him.

He looked at his reflection in the window as the train clashed to a stop. "I guess we'll never know." He said standing up. "I'm afraid this is my stop."

He exited with a grin leaving Emily staring after him. It was nice to get in the last word for a change.


	2. People will Talk

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n thanks to all my loyal fans and readers who've asked for more on this story. Adele seems to be in a cooperative mood for now._**

**_People will Talk _ **

"You know, people are going to start talking if we don't stop meeting like this." Emily quipped.

Reid looked up from his book and rolled his eyes. "There are eleven other seats available in this car Emily. You can sit wherever you want."

She took the seat next to him and stuck her bag between her black booted feet. "Nope, this suits me just fine."

"What if I said go away, I'm busy?"

She stretched out her legs until the heels of her boots hit the seat facing her. "Nope! I'm fine right where I am."

Reid slammed shut his book. "I'm not in the mood for games. I'm tired and cranky."

Emily smirked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "There's a news flash. You've been in a bad mood all day."

"Don't start," Reid snapped.

The train jerked forward, moving through the deep blue and purple of twilight. "I'm sorry… I was just trying to lighten the mood a little. I thought after we talked last night that things were better between us."

Reid stowed his book inside his messenger back and set it on the floor again. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his dark grey slacks and focused his eyes on the sign over his head that asked people to: please give their seats to the elderly or handicapped.

"Things _are_ better between us Emily. I meant what I said. I can't stay angry at you because you're here and alive."

She turned to face him and found he wasn't looking her way. One of his hands reached up to pull at his purple scarf as though he wanted to throw it off his neck.

"I'm glad, but not for myself, because I don't deserve your forgiveness."

He shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home. It's been a long week."

She shifted again so that she faced him with one leg on the seat, touching his thigh. "I'm tired too. Why don't we go to a movie?" She suggested.

He finally looked over at her. "What?"

"A movie, you called me and asked me to a movie once. I couldn't go that night, but I'm all yours tonight if you want."

The train stopped and three teenage boys got off the train. One of them said something to his friends, they turned back to Reid, and Emily, laughing aloud as the doors shut.

"I think they were laughing at you." Reid said unexpectedly as the train got under way again." His eyes danced as she gaped at him.

"Don't change the subject Reid. Do you want to go to the movies or not?"

"If you're paying," Reid said.

She grinned. "Fine, the tickets are on me, but you're on your own if you want popcorn."

CMCMCM

The movie theater Emily chose was one of the new multiplex theaters that boasted twenty screens, eight different eating establishments and four different popcorn stands where one could get hot dogs, soda pop and candy.

Reid gaped around the huge building whose lobby had brushed steel top tables and hard plastic chairs in bright fluorescent colors. "Wow," was all he could say.

"Great isn't it." Emily said. "They just opened this place last week."

"It's big." Reid decided as he tried to angle his head around in every direction at once.

"Is that all you can say, that it's big?"

He yanked off his gloves and stuffed them into his pockets. "I usually go to 'The Globe.'" Reid informed her.

"That's the art house downtown." Emily said. "That old creaking building that only plays independent films."

"Yeah… they play a lot of great films including some of the old classics. That's where I wanted to take you to see Solaris."

She grasped his arm. "I'm sorry I couldn't go. It would have been fun."

He smiled, which sent tingles down her back. "We'll go next time. Now which of these movies are we going to see."

"I think I'll let you decide."

"I want to see Paranormal Activity 3," He said happily.

Emily rolled her eyes as people began lining up to buy tickets and others to buy food at the concession stands. "Why do you want to go to a horror movie when we just came from a case with enough blood to last us for a lifetime?"

"Because it's not real," he said logically. "Horror movies are a way to experience death and come out the other said without true danger. It's healthy."

"Whatever… Just go get in line for food."

He unbuttoned his coat. "Why?"

"I told you, I'd pay for the tickets. You get the food."

A group of giggling girls with a couple of harried mothers pushed past Emily to the ticket line. One of them almost knocked Emily to the ground. Reid grabbed her arm as she stumbled. Another family swept by in the opposite direction pushing them tight together.

Reid flushed pink at the contact and yanked his hand off her arm. He stepped back out of her way, his heart beating very fast. "Um, we're going to be late." He pointed at the watch he wore over a blue sweater with white stripes at the cuffs.

"Don't forget the food. Get me a hotdog with mustard and relish, a large diet coke and some chocolate covered raisins."

He forgot how great she smelled in the wake of her food order. "You want all of that?"

She put one hand on her jeans clad hip and smirked. "Well yeah, I'm starving and we're at the movies. You're supposed to load up on junk food at the movies."

"Alright, but don't blame me if you get indigestion."

Emily found a seat right in the middle of the theater. It had what they liked to call stadium seating. The chairs leaned back, were upholstered in scarlet and were very comfortable in her opinion. They were better than the theater seats she'd grown up with in different places in Europe.

No one entered the theater as she waited for Reid. The house lights were up and commercials for the new season of "The Closer and "Rizzoli and Isles," were playing. She ignored them for watching for Reid. He finally walked in with a tray full of food. She grinned at him as he stumbled a little on the stairs.

"You almost dropped my snack." She teased.

He handed her the tray that was made to fit into the arms of the chair. "What is all this." She demanded cheerfully.

"Did you think I wouldn't buy something for myself?" He complained.

He set the tray into the cup holders at the end of the arm next to his chair and then pulled off his dark brown coat.

"I got a hotdog, a Rootbeer and some Lemonheads along with a bucket of popcorn we can share."

The screen told them to please be courteous and turn off their cell phones. Emily slipped her hand into her pocket and shut off her phone.

"We're alone in here." Reid squeaked.

"I noticed that." She said taking off her coat.

"Where is everyone on a Friday night?" He wanted to know.

"At Twilight," Emily informed him.

"Oh right, I forgot about that."

"Shh… Watch the movie." She hissed as the previews began to play.

CMCMCMCM

Emily decided she liked the fact that she and Reid were the only ones in the room. She hated watching movies in a crowded theater especially with a bunch of kids. She glanced over at Reid who was munching on some popcorn with his eyes glued to the screen. She liked the way the light from the movie screen played over his face in the dark. He seemed to have forgotten she was there, which she decided was unacceptable.

The movie was sufficiently creepy and she decided in a minute what to do the next time one of the predictable scares flashed on screen. It didn't take long and she pushed her face into Reid's shoulder. He flinched, and then sat back as if her touch didn't bother him. She grinned and decided that stronger measures were called for.

She waited until enough time had passed for Reid to get completely engrossed in the movie. She reached over and touched his hand, stroking a finger between his thumb and first finger. He flinched again, and looked over at her. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Watch the movie Reid."

To her surprise, he obeyed and returned his attention to the movie. He didn't try to pull his hand out of her grip. It made the last part of the movie very pleasant despite the subject.

He didn't speak to her until they left the theater and began to walk back to the train station. "So what did you think of the movie?"

"It was okay, not as scary as some of the stuff I've seen at work, but then real evil's always more frightening than make believe."

He looked over at her tone. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back memories."

"It's okay. What happened with my friend Matthew isn't the same thing." She insisted. "It was my idea to see that movie anyway. Don't worry about it."

"I do worry because you're my friend."

She stopped him with a hand on his arm. "I mean it Reid. I'm fine."

He smiled down at her with real pleasure. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Come on Dr. Reid, our train won't wait forever."


	3. Gossip in the BAU

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_a/n hey all, here's the next chapter for you all... Please enjoy and thank you all for your support_**

**_Gossip in the BAU _**

Garcia was second to arrive Monday morning. As always, Hotch was there before her, doing the endless paperwork that went with the job. He never seemed to slow down, she thought with concern. No one could question his dedication, even Erin Strauss.

Garcia hurried to the break room for a cup of coffee and was surprised to see Agent Richard Flynn blowing on his first cup. "Hi," she greeted him brightly.

"Hey Garcia, how was your weekend?"

She took the newly brewed pot of coffee from him and reached for the creamer. "It was so nice to have a couple of days away from here." She said.

"I hear you." His blue eyes twinkled like sunlight on ocean water.

"You're very cheerful," Garcia observed. "What's going on?"

He followed her out of the break room, through the still empty bullpen, and down the long hallway to her office. "I saw something Friday night that I think you'd be very interested to know."

She put her free hand on her hips and pinned him with her dark eyes. "I used to believe the women were the worst gossips. You're worse than any woman I know."

"Hey," he responded with a little indignation. "Knowledge is power, especially around here."

Garcia heaved a sigh and unlocked her office door. "Spill it. I can tell you're dying to tell me."

Agent Flynn shook his head causing his wavy blond bangs to slip attractively over one eye. He raised a hand and pushed them back from his face. "Oh no… You gotta pay to play."

Garcia's eyebrows lifted behind her tortoise shell glass frames. "What's it going to cost me to get the latest scoop?"

"For you, a dozen cinnamon raisin bagels from that little shop I love in downtown."

She narrowed her eyes at him. He always bartered for food, yet maintained the physique of a world-class athlete. Next to her chocolate God, she considered him the second most attractive man in the Bureau.

"No way," she disagreed.

She could see by his smile that he had something hot, but she refused to beg.

"It's hot news." He promised.

"Name some names and I might think about half a dozen."

She left her bag and her leopard print coat on her coat rack as Agent Flynn followed her into her office without invitation.

"You drive a hard bargain Garcia."

She stepped to her computers and flicked a switch. "I'm busy Flynn. Do we have a deal?"

Agent Flynn crossed his arms over his light silver suit coat. "Fine, you've got a deal. Guess who I saw at the movies Friday night?"

"I don't have any idea."

He nodded at her irritation. "I saw two members of your team, rather cozy at the new multiplex. They were too busy with each other to notice me or my date."

"I'm not in the mood for games." Garcia snapped.

He held up a hand and took a sip of his coffee. "My date dragged me to Twilight and while we were waiting in line for food I saw Agent Reid and Agent Prentiss."

Garcia glared at him. "Is that all? They're friends."

Agent Flynn flashed his perfect white teeth at her. "That's not what I saw. They were standing way too close to be just friends."

Garcia decided to nip this in the bud by ambushing Emily as soon as she got in, but Agent Flynn didn't need to know that. "What will it cost me for you to keep this to yourself."

He lifted an eyebrow. "What if I don't want to keep it to myself? This is hot news. Who knew that Dr. Reid could get Emily Prentiss that close?"

"If you breathe a word, I will make your life miserable and you know I can do it." Garcia warned, her eyes flashing dangerously under her blond curls.

"Hey, I owe you for last spring. I promise I won't say a word." He crossed his heart like a schoolboy."

He left and she shut the door hard in his wake. Agent Flynn was trustworthy to a point, but she had better have a talk with Emily.

CMCMCM

When Emily signed into her email, she found one marked urgent and confidential from Garcia. Her eyebrows went up at the contents. It simply requested her presence in her friend's office as soon as she got into the office.

Five minutes later, she knocked on Garcia's office door. "Come in if you want to hear truth."

"Hey," she began. "What's with the summons to your lair?"

"Shut the door and sit down."

Emily shut the door and sat because Garcia's tone wasn't playful at all. In fact, she was more ruffled than the sleeves of her bright pink blouse.

"What's wrong?"

Garcia tapped a key and shut off the monitor of her computer, which sent Emily's thoughts into overdrive wondering what was wrong with their favorite tech.

"I had a conversation with Agent Flynn."

Emily sat back in relief. "You scared me PG. I thought something bad happened."

"You shouldn't discount Agent Flynn. He keeps his ear to the ground and he knows what happened with you and Reid last Friday night."

Emily didn't flinch, but her heart rate began climbing. "I don't know what Flynn told you, but nothing happened with Reid. We saw a movie and that was it."

Garcia scrutinized her for a long time. "I'm not sure I can believe you."

"I'm not lying. If you don't believe me, you can ask Reid."

"Something must have happened to get Flynn's gossip detector in a snit."

"Nothing happened." Emily crossed her heart like they were in school. "All we did was go to a movie and then rode the train home. I tried to get him to get off at my stop and have coffee at my place, but he refused."

Garcia narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't be trying to get into his pants, would you?"

Emily tried to maintain eye contact with her friend and failed miserably. "Alright, I admit that I'd like to be more than friends with Reid, but he doesn't trust me and I don't blame him."

Garcia left off setting up her systems for the day and reached out to squeeze Emily's right hand. "He doesn't hate you Emily. He's having a tough time right now, but he's coming around."

"I hope you're right. I feel like a complete bitch for what I did to all of you."

"Just give him some time."

Emily smiled and got up to leave. "I have to get to some paperwork before the briefing."

Garcia nodded. "We'll talk later."

CMCMCM

Emily almost ran into Reid as she was leaving the ladies room an hour later. He stopped, flinched and then smiled. "Hello." He said shyly.

"Hello there," she answered.

They stared at each other for a minute and she could see he was trying to think of what to say and couldn't, so she spoke first. "Look, I wanted to tell you before we leave that Flynn saw us Friday night. He told Garcia."

Reid's face went pink, and then his eyes shut down. "Nothing happened, so we don't have to worry. As far as I'm concerned we're two friends that went to the movies."

"Yeah…" Emily said. "That's exactly what I thought."

Something passed over his face, but he shut it down fast and gave her a rare smile that started her toes tingling. His eyes crinkled a little as she stared at him and she felt her face getting hot. The palms of her hands began to sweat. Something was happening right there and she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"You look confused." Reid said suddenly.

"I'm not confused," she insisted smoothly. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Are you sure about that?"

How he could stand there in navy slacks, a matching sweater, and a red and blue striped tie knotted under the collar of a white shirt and dirty converse shoes, and still make her heart thump like crazy?

"I'm completely fine Reid. You don't have to worry about me."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you have something up your sleeve, but I know you know better than to play games after the last nine months." He said confidently and there was something in his eyes again.

"Yes…" She agreed in an unsteady tone.

She tried to think of something to say that wouldn't get her in deeper, but nothing came to mind. Damn, she was a profiler and used to thinking on her feet, and now she couldn't think what to do or say."

His eyes shifted again, and he was just Reid again.

"In that case, is it okay for _friends_ to have coffee after work?" He asked her with a familiar shy smile.

"Yes… I think that can be arranged."


	4. Pizza and a Kiss

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_ Pizza and a Kiss_**

He was on the train again, only this time he was standing and hanging onto one of the straps attached to an overhead metal rod that ran the length of the car. This time, every seat was taken as was usual for the middle of rush hour. He couldn't hear anything over the sound of men and women chatting, a baby crying and a couple of kids fighting while their mother threatened to take their Internet for a month.

He looked around; unable to keep his eyes to himself because he'd always found the train to be a great place to watch people. It was nice to observe people that weren't all about aberrant behavior. His eyes flicked over a young couple in one seat. The young man was dressed in black leather with a metal rod piercing his eyebrow and a tattoo on his left temple of what looked like a small scarlet phoenix. He had his arm around and all of his attention on his girl, who had dark hair and a delicate face with a turned up nose. The young man kissed her and she laughed.

He turned his attention to a pregnant woman sitting in the seat right in front of him. She was knitting something that looked like a blanket made from yellow and white thread worked into a starburst pattern. She was laughing at something the woman sitting next to her was saying. She also looked like she was only days away from giving birth any minute. He fervently hoped she wouldn't go into labor until safely off the train.

He realized with a longing that irritated and frightened him that he really wanted to see Emily, but she hadn't got on the train with him. She'd said that she had to go see her mother that evening. He didn't like the fact that he missed her so much.

_You're supposed to be mad at her._

He wanted to disagree with that little voice in his head, but found he couldn't quite do it. His anger and feelings of betrayal hadn't gone away as the team wanted. He couldn't just wake up one day and be fine.

_You want to. You want to kiss her again, like you did all those months ago. You love her._

The train squealed to a stop, the stop of forward motion knocking him off his feet. Several people, including the pregnant woman and her friend, left the train. He sat down in the recently vacated seat and pulled out a book. It didn't matter what his internal voice said. He wasn't going to be fooled by Emily Prentiss again.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

He was deep into writing a paper for his philosophy class, and munching on some recently delivered pizza when someone rang his doorbell. He ignored it in favor of his schoolwork. Their last case had put him behind and he needed to catch up by the end of the week.

The person knocked again, a little harder this time. He looked at the door as if it had personally offended him. He was tempted to shout, "Go away," but the person would know he was there if he did.

He turned back to his Super Supreme Combination pizza with a thin crust and his paper on Nietzsche. He was on a roll and would finish in about ten minutes if whomever at the door would just go away.

"I know you're in there Reid."

He sat up so straight and fast at Emily's irritated voice, the muscles in his neck cramped. He yelped and reached up to dig his fingers into the flesh beneath his skull. "Damn it!"

He stalked to the door, yanking it open just as Emily was about to knock again. "What do you want?" He snapped at her.

Her eyebrows went up, but otherwise she was unperturbed. "I thought we had a coffee date."

"What are you talking about?"

He didn't let her by so she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "We decided that friends could have coffee together. Don't you remember?"

He noticed she had a bag over one arm that wasn't her purse. It looked like some kind of gift bag, but he couldn't see if there was a name of a store on it.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"I'm busy… I'm trying to write a paper."

"Smells good. Is that pizza?" She was staring past him into the apartment.

"I need to get back to my paper."

"Since we've been busy for the last week, I decided to bring coffee to you."

She held up the black paper bag. He knew he should tell her to go away, but he had to see what was in that bag. Emily smiled at him and he wanted to say that she couldn't bribe him, but apparently, she could because he backed up and let her into the living area.

"Fine," he said. "Come in, but make it fast because I'm busy."

She was still smiling as though she'd gotten the upper hand, which exacerbated his irritation.

"Thanks," she said brightly. "You won't be sorry."

She took the bag through the living area, stopping at his small round table with his writing tablet and a plate with a half eaten slice of pizza. "I'm starved. May I have a slice?"

He glared at her. She'd interrupted him, and now she wanted him to feed her. He found his head nodding at her before he could stop it.

She went left into his tiny U-shaped kitchen and put her bag on his spotless light yellow counter top. She reached in and pulled out what looked like a gift bag from heaven. "My mother got this from a friend, but she's not a huge fan of coffee so she thought you might like it."

She pulled out two quarter pound bags of Ethiopia Sidamo, three bottles of coffee flavoring - one bottle of Amaretto, one of Hazelnut, and one of Irish Crème - Nona's biscotti and a bar of Ghirardelli milk chocolate.

Emily was smirking at him when he made his eyes leave the wonderful coffee and chocolate goodness right there for the taking. He didn't like the way she was looking at him because she seemed entirely too pleased with herself at the moment. "Thank you," was all he trusted himself to say.

"You're welcome. I thought you'd like it. Can I have some of that pizza now?"

He pulled a dark red plate out of the cabinet over his head and lifted the cover of the pizza box. The appetizing aroma of cheese, tomatoes, sausage and onions wafted out to Emily. He removed a slice, and handed it to her. "Do you want a beer?"

"I better not. I'm driving. What about soda pop?"

He nodded and went to the refrigerator. "Do you want Coke, Dr Pepper, or Root beer? I don't like Sprite so I don't have any of that to offer."

"Dr Pepper is just fine."

He removed a bottle opener from a drawer filled with eating utensils, and even measuring spoons. "You cook." She asked surprised.

"I was intrigued by Rossi's lesson. I've been practicing a little. I'm not that great at it yet."

She took the bottle of soda and the plate to his little table. "Maybe you'll cook something for me sometime."

"I don't think so." He stated flatly. "I'm not that good yet." He repeated firmly.

She didn't reply until they'd both finished their pizza. "I really am sorry to drop in on you Reid. I wanted to see you."

He put aside his plate and sat back in his chair. "I'm glad you came by." He said honestly. "I guess I'm just out of my comfort zone. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel."

"I don't want you to feel any way." She assured him. "I thought we could talk about what happened that night."

He felt his face go hot. "I don't want to talk about it. It's over and done with," He said.

She stood up and went to his chair. He looked up at her as she ran a hand through his hair. Gooseflesh popped out on his arms and legs. Her fingers made tingles swarm in his gut every time she touched him. He raised his eyes to look at her face and saw that she was staring at him with a look he didn't recognize. She'd never looked at him in quite that way, not even when he'd kissed her on a night that felt like years ago.

"I'm so sorry I let you think that kiss didn't affect me."

"You don't have to -"

She leaned down and captured his mouth with her lips. His hands froze in his lap while his mouth tasted her lips. They had a sweet taste that reminded him a little of the maple syrup he liked on pancakes, and something else that was elusive and compelling. Her fingers raked his head and set more butterflies to racing around in his stomach. The kiss lasted until he heard a small sound of need. He broke off and pulled away from Emily who appeared to be startled.

"I think you should go." He said. "I'm busy and you're confusing me."

"I didn't-"

"I told you that I don't seduce easily." He'd left his chair to stand against the wall with his eyes pinned to her face.

"I wasn't trying to seduce you."

He stared at her until she dropped her eyes; which was a first for him. "I imagine you thought that all you had to do was bring me expensive coffee and chocolate, but I'm not that easy."

"I wasn't thinking that at all."

"Don't make me remind you that I know when someone is lying."

She reached for the black coat she'd shed after he let her in. "I think it's best if I leave you to your paper."

"I think that's wise."

When she left, he went back to his schoolwork with a smile on his face and wondering what she'd try next. He found the prospect so distracting he had to leave his schoolwork aside. He decided instead to grind up some fresh coffee. There was no reason not to enjoy what Emily's mother had refused. He certainly wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth or throw out perfectly good coffee. Maybe, if he were feeling generous, he'd save Emily a cup. It would be an excuse for another coffee break between friends and, if he was honest with himself, another chance for Emily to try her seduction techniques. But, he decided, he didn't always like being honest with himself.


	5. Poker Face

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**Poker Face**_

Emily decided she didn't like the jet late at night after a case. It was too quiet and dark, and she couldn't sleep. Her eyes found Reid who sat across from her and appeared to be sleeping. In fact, it appeared that everyone was sleeping, which was a little unusual. JJ was on the bench, Morgan sat across from Rossi with his I pod in his ears, and his head thrown back. Rossi slept with his head hanging on his chest. She couldn't see Hotch who'd sat at the back of the plane with the lights off, so she only assumed he wasn't doing anything but sleeping.

Her eyes returned to Reid, as if she had no control over them. _It wasn't as if she had any reason to stare at him, _she thought morosely. _It wasn't as if he were sweet, good, kind and gentle. _

He was wearing what she liked to call his 'Dr. Reid' uniform. A long sleeved white shirt, a black, white and red pattern vest unbuttoned, another black wool sweater over all and a matching tie. His shoes were dirty, his socks didn't match and his black slacks were a little wrinkled, but he pushed her buttons like no other man. How could someone just ooze so much sensuality without trying? In fact, he went out of his way not to attract attention, which just peaked her interest even more. She longed to just reach over grab his tie and yank -

"I can't sleep if you're going to stare at me." He startled her out of her desires to ravish him.

She felt her face going hot, which angered her irrationally. "I'm not staring at you." She hissed.

His beautiful, milk chocolate eyes alternately called to mind a small puppy in the rain, or an old man that had seen way too much in his life. At the moment, annoyance darkened his orbs, which didn't do much to dampen her desire for him much to her chagrin.

"I can feel your eyes on me." He said.

"I think you're imagining things."

He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, like a little boy and her stomach began to tingle. She should just get up and go sit somewhere else, but she couldn't make her legs move.

"Why don't we play cards?" He suggested.

"It's one am."

"So, neither of us are sleeping," He reminded her.

"I'm not in the mood to lose to you." She said.

He shrugged. "If you win…"

"If I win," She rolled her hand to encourage him.

"If you win, I promise I'll stop avoiding what happen last week at my apartment."

Her eyebrows went up. "What if you win Reid? What do you want?"

He suddenly sat up straight and leaned forward in his chair. "Why don't I tell you after the game?"

She nodded her ascent. "Alright, but I get to deal."

He smirked at her. "Do you really think that's going to help you?"

"I have beaten your before," She reminded him as he pulled the cards out of his bag and began to shuffle them.

"One time," He held up one finger while she cut the deck for him. "That's kind of a pathetic average.

She tried to keep her eyes on the cards as she dealt out the hand, but she found that she couldn't stop staring at his fingers. They moved restlessly as if he wished that he were dealing out the cards. She had very vivid ideas about what those hands could do if he touched her face or slid them down her bare back, over along the inside of her thighs…

"Hey!"

She looked up to see him sitting there staring at her like she'd missed something very important.

"What?"

He directed his gaze to her cards. "How many cards do you want?"

"That's supposed to be my question. I'm the dealer, remember."

He raised one of his eyebrows. The light in his eyes changed again as he observed her with the same single minded concentration he gave books, and there was something else.

"I didn't forget. I just want to get on with winning so I can finally get some sleep."

"Cute! I need two cards." She threw away two and took two from the top of the deck as he watched.

He smirked, perused his cards and asked for three cards. She smiled back and began moving her cards around.

"You know, I was thinking about the other night." He said suddenly.

Her heart picked up a little as she watched his fingers move over his hand of cards. "What?"

"I was thinking that I really liked the way you kiss me."

She nearly dropped her cards on the table and for a moment wondered if he said that on purpose.

"Did you?" She managed to say without stuttering.

He pulled one card out of his hand and moved it. His eyes didn't leave her face and they made the butterflies swarm inside her gut. "I don't have much experience, but I think you're a great kisser." He said.

"Oh."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. Why don't you show me your cards?"

He lifted his eyes from his hand again to stare at her and it was as if he'd reached across the table to tangle his hands in her hair. Her scalp tingled and her heart raced.

He laid his hand on the table and she winced. He had a straight flush in hearts, which beat her pathetic three of a kind.

"You win." She tossed down her cards in disgust. "What's your prize."

"Hm…" He closed his eyes as if he hadn't already decided and needed to think about it. She wanted to shake him silly at the smirk on his face.

"How about another kiss and we'll call it even."

"Right here." She squeaked and he began to laugh.

"Everyone's asleep Emily. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Just when Reid had taken the upper hand, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was starting to feel like a school girl again.

His eyes held a challenge and there was nothing to do but rise and meet it.

She stood went around the table and sat down next to him where she could smell what made him Reid, coffee, the faint scent of wool, and something else she didn't understand.

He slid around in his chair and faced her. She found that she couldn't quite meet his eyes. In that moment she realized that he was in control and her heart dropped so that she couldn't breathe

When she found that she was leaning toward him instead of the other way around, she wanted to resist, but something was pulling forward as though there was an invisible line attached to her belly button. She closed her eyes and waited as her heart thumped and her hands went cold.

She sensed when he leaned into meet her, understanding for the first time the strength of what she had begun to feel for him months before Ian Doyle had almost ruined everything. Her warmth reached out to his and they twined together. Anticipation curled like a fist in her belly and she just wanted it to be over because she couldn't take the waiting anymore. Then, instead of his mouth tasting her lips, they touched her cheek and her eyes flew open. He was sitting back with a satisfied smirk on his angel's face.

"What was that?" She hissed.

"Shh…" He put his finger to his lips.

His conspiratorial grin made her want to smack him silly. What was he playing at?

"Spencer!" She growled.

His eyebrows winged up and he pointed over her shoulder. She whipped around to see that JJ eyes were fluttering open. Emily was out of her chair and back in her original seat before JJ sat up.

"Hey Spence…" JJ said groggily. "Why are you sleeping?"

"Emily and I were playing cards." He said innocently.

JJ rubbed a hand over her face. "Why do you play with him when you know you're going to lose?" JJ asked.

Reid picked up the card, and began to shuffle them. "I guess she's a glutton for punishment."

There were so many things she wanted to say and do at that moment, but because JJ was right there staring at them, so could only clench her hands into fists and try not to glare.

"Is there something wrong?" JJ asked.

Emily bit down hard on her tongue, while managing a weak smile. Damn JJ for her perception. "Nothing's wrong JJ, I'm just tired."

"She's irritated that I won." Reid said helpfully.

"I'm going to close my eyes now." Emily said desperately.

"You should know better by now." JJ lectured, but Emily ignored her and closed her eyes.

_If Reid thought he was getting away with something he was sorely mistaken, _she thought as she fell into sleep.


	6. Kiss Me

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Kiss me _**

The train was full when Emily climbed aboard for the morning commute. She took three steps toward the front and realized to her dismay that she'd managed to pick the same car as Reid. It was just what she hoped to avoid.

She decided to stand away from him, thankful for the crowd for once and the noise produced by it. She grabbed the strap as the train jerked to life and tried to stare at her feet rather than at Reid who was absorbed in a book again.

After about thirty seconds, she glanced up through her eyelashes to see why Reid hadn't noticed her. He was still reading his book and appeared to be utterly unaware of her. Irrationally, she wanted to stomp up to him, yank the book from his hands and shout. "Why are you ignoring me?"

Of course, she couldn't do that because he truly hadn't noticed her and it would be humiliating since the car was full of other people to play witness to the confrontation.

She dropped her eyes again and stared at her shoes. There was a wad of smashed gum just half an inch from her foot, which caught her attention as well as the scuffed, brown work shoes of the man standing next to her. She sighed and pulled her eyes up to stare at Reid and he was looking at her with a small smile that made her blood boil. He was so smug!

The train stopped and several people near Reid left the train. She elbowed her way over to him, ignoring the irritated looks and comments from other commuters, and sat down.

"Good morning Emily." He greeted cheerfully.

_How could he be so damn cheerful? _

"Good morning." She snapped back.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Reid asked.

"I'm not mad at you." She said, pulling off her gloves and stuffing them in her pockets as more people entered the train car.

"Yes you are," he corrected. "You're still upset about last night.

It was my prize. I'm happy with it."

"If I thought you were just interested in a quick peck on my cheek because we're friends and you wanted a little more, I'd be okay, but that's not what that was about and you know it. You did that on purpose."

"You want to argue about that or talk about why you're so mad." Reid asked. "It's your choice."

"You're right; it is petty of me to complain about your prize. You made your point. Just know that the gloves are off now and this is far from over."

Two women sat across the aisle from them. They both looked over at Reid and Emily then back to each other. They giggled and Emily clenched her lips together so hard they went white.

"I'm not afraid of you." Reid said confidently as the train began to slow.

"Oh I think I can wipe that smirk off your face. It's our stop." She reminded him as if he needed it.

The train stopped with a clash, she grabbed her bag and stood up. "See you in the bullpen."

CMCMCMCM

Reid was on his way back to his desk from the men's room and minding his own business when Emily rounded the corner in the opposite direction.

"Hey Reid," she said cheerfully and had him staring at her.

Her former irritation with him had disappeared in the last three hours it seemed. She smiled at him and little tingles shot through his stomach against his will. Perhaps he'd been too hard on her with his little stunt on the plane.

"Hi Emily."

"Would you help me for a minute?" She asked.

He gulped. "Why?"

"The copy machine is out of paper and I need to make a couple of copies of evidence reports for Hotch. There's a box in the supply room, but I can't carry it all."

He just stood there staring at her. "Why don't you ask Morgan?" He wondered numbly.

"He disappeared into Garcia's office. If I wait for them to stop flirting I'll be here till doomsday." She joked.

"Actually, no one really knows when doomsday will be. In fact, at the end of every century there've been cults of doomsayers that believed the world would end. There was the Y2K panic and on December 21 2012, the Mayan calendar ends. Many people believe that's when we'll have the Apocalypse. I was reading -"

"Reid!" She grabbed his arm. "You're babbling."

He gulped and pulled his arm from her grasp. He hadn't babbled like that in awhile, which wasn't good, in his opinion.

"Sorry… Um, let's go get that paper."

She was grinning at him and any control he thought he had over her slipped though of his hands water through sand. He tried to smile back, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate and lift into a curve.

He followed her down the hall and despite his misgivings about what had just happened there in the hallway, he found he couldn't stop looking at her.

She wore black jeans with a sapphire blue, scooped neck long sleeve sweater that hugged her curves in a way that made his heart thump. A gold belt circled her waist and her hair was down around her shoulders in waves. He liked her high-heeled black boots; they made her legs look like some of the models he'd seen in fashion shows on the news. She smelled liked flowers in springtime, which had his hands shaking like mad. He breathed in deep to calm down, but only made it worse as more of her scent assaulted his nose.

"Wake up." She said with a smirk.

He saw that they'd found the small supply room. He nodded and followed her inside the room.

It was a square room with metal shelves stacked with boxes of pens, paper clips, pushpins and legal writing pads in yellow. Along the far wall stood stacks of the boxes, which held the copy paper, interoffice envelopes, sticky pads and labels?

He edged in front of Emily and pulled the top off on a big box of paper. "Do we need all of this?" He squeaked.

"No… This box has ten reams at 500 sheets apiece. There's room in the storage space for six and I need one to add to the copier."

He nodded and reached into the bright blue box and pulled out four reams of paper. It wasn't heavy, but sort of slippery and unwieldy. One ream nearly fell out of his arm and he could see why Emily needed help. She gathered three more reams into her arms and preceded him out of the room.

He followed her out of the storage area and down the hallway to the copy room. It was a big room with two copy machines and a fax machine in one corner. It appeared that one machines was out of order and as Emily had said, the other was out of paper.

"Thanks…" Emily said as the stacked their reams of paper on a small table.

"Ah… You're welcome; um I should get back to work.

The room was too quiet and it smelled too much of paper and the perfume that Emily wore. All of it made him feel like he wanted to jump out of his skin.

"Please don't go." She stepped closer to him. "I wanted you to know that I'm sorry for this morning. I had no right to come down on you like I did."

"It's okay. I -"

She took another step closer and touched his face. He closed his eyes as her fingertips caressed his cheek. He sighed like a child tucked into his mother's arms on a cold winter night.

He couldn't step away from her because her touch made his stomach tingle in a way that pushed everything else out of his mind. His eyes fluttered open when her lips touched his mouth. There was something different about this kiss. It wasn't like the others driven by need, or by the possibility that they'd never see each other again. It was the kind of kiss he always wanted to have with her, soft, arousing and warm like the sun.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as his eyes shut. Her mouth opened under the pressure of his kiss as he took control of the embrace.

Emily's hands slid up his back and tangled in his hair. His tongue battled with hers for dominance. Little tingles pushed out from his stomach to his back and up his spine standing the hair up on his neck.

He broke the kiss when his brain succeeded in overcoming the pure, primal desire that pumped in his blood. He pushed back and nearly ran from the room.

"Reid?"

He saw the confusion in her eyes, but he couldn't think of anything to say to make it go away. All he could think about was getting out of that room, so he fled, leaving her standing there staring after him.


	7. Bacon, Eggs and Advice

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**Bacon, Eggs and Advice **_

Not for the first time, did Reid wish for his own office where he could go to hide away from prying eyes and Emily. She'd be back in the bullpen soon, and he'd have to deal with her right across from him, smelling so good and - no, he wouldn't think about it anymore.

He sat down and picked up the first file that his hands found, keeping his head down so that he didn't have to look any agent in the eyes. If he could get through the afternoon without freaking out, he could go home and begin the process of trying to figure out what to do next.

He was in the middle of finishing a consult for a much-harried detective in Missouri when Emily returned. He didn't look up because he could feel her eyes on him. The scent of flowers that had overwhelmed him in the copy room drifted toward him again. He ignored it, concentrating even harder on his case.

"Reid," she said softly.

His stomach flipped a little at her voice. He wanted to look up and bask in the beauty of her dark eyes, but he didn't dare.

"I'm sorry."

The hurt and regret in her voice lifted his eyes from the file pages he studied as if his life depended on it.

"Emily, I don't -"

Hotch appeared at the edge of the overhead catwalk in front of his office. "I need you both in the conference room now."

Reid hurried up the stairs not waiting for Emily to follow him. At least he had the distraction of a case to get his mind off this little game, dance, or whatever it was, he had going with Emily. He'd just push it back and let his unconscious work on it.

CMCMCMCMCM

Reid unlocked the door to the hotel room he'd been assigned for at least one night. He stopped inside the door and looked around the room. It was something the hotel called business class. Directly across from him, was a window with light gold curtains pulled shut. The bed stood against the wall to his left with white pillows and a bedspread with splashes of light green-blue, gold, and orange. The headboard was stained wood with a rounded top and matching footboard. Next to the bed sat a night table made from the same stained wood with a drawer under a lamp with a plain white shade. Beneath the drawer was an open space where he could put his bag. Across from the bed against the right wall was a desk with a chair and a desktop computer. Next to, it stood a wooden television stand with a TV on top and storage beneath it. Next to the stand was a large wooden wardrobe that matched the rest of the wood in the room. The carper was dark chocolate brown. There were two framed photographs over the bed of matching pastoral scenes with birds, flowers and green grass. He supposed it was all supposed to be welcoming, but it wasn't home.

He turned to the desk and put his messenger bag and the files he carried next to the computer. He left his go bag on the bed and went to the door he assumed was the bathroom. When he finished with answering the call of nature and washing his hands, he went to the window, noticing that there was a chair with a low rounded back in the corner and another night table on the other side of the bed. He switched on the heater under the window and set it for seventy-two degrees.

He couldn't stop thinking about that morning despite the fact that they had three dead men in three different construction sites across Cleveland. He should be putting everything he had into figuring out something but he couldn't concentrate.

Why did she lure him into that room and kiss him like that? Why had he let her trick him with the equivalent of _"Oh Reid, I'm a helpless female and I need a big strong man to reach something on the shelf for me?" _He knew better, and yet he'd fallen for it.

_You're not innocent. You played her on the jet for your own amusement and she fell for it._

He stretched his arms over his head, and sat in the chair next to the window. He had played with Emily because there was lingering resentment over her 'death.' He knew the psychological implications and their effect on his emotions. He'd dealt with a parent that was severely mentally ill for years on his own. He should be able to deal with one, mentally healthy, if attractive woman. It couldn't be that hard. Morgan did it all the time, Hotch and Rossi had been married, and Will and Kevin seemed to do well enough with Garcia and JJ. Did that mean that something was wrong with him? Yeah, he wasn't great in social situations, but he liked girls and he wasn't fifteen anymore.

He stretched again and stood up. It didn't matter. It was all a game to Emily. She'd already proven that she didn't care for him by leaving him alone and making him think she was dead. What did that say about him, if a woman was willing to fake her death and leave him alone?

He grabbed his messenger bag and his key card. There was no way he was going to be able to settle down. It was only nine and he wouldn't sleep if he lay down. He'd noticed a little café a couple blocks from their hotel that looked like it might be quiet and open late.

CMCMCMCM

He was right that the little diner was quiet. The door opened onto a long, skinny room with a black and white checked floor that looked like someone had polished it minutes ago. To his right was a bar that ran the length of the room with stools upholstered in red. Two men and a very small woman sat there either eating or drinking from coffee cups.

He breathed in the smell of coffee, grilled meat, and onions. There were booths to his left and he was dismayed to see Rossi sitting at one facing him with a questioning look on his face. He motioned to Reid before the younger man could turn around and walk back out the door.

"Good to see you Reid." Rossi greeted.

Reid slid into the red-seated booth and put his messenger bag down. "What are you doing here?" He said irritably.

Rossi's eyebrows went up. "I can't help myself when it comes to a corner dive late at night."

Indeed, he had eggs, home fries, ham and toast in front of him with his coffee. It appeared that he was just beginning his meal.

"I couldn't sleep." Reid snapped.

"Why not?" Rossi shot back as the waitress approached.

"Your friend want something?" She asked around snapping her gum.

Reid opened his mouth to say just coffee, but Rossi said, "He'll have the same." He pointed at his food.

She winked one light blue eye at Rossi, "Sure thing honey."

"I don't -" Reid started, but she ignored him and left the table.

"I don't want anything to eat." Reid huffed out. "It's almost nine."

Rossi was unperturbed by Reid's surliness. "I noticed you barely touched the sandwiches JJ ordered for us for supper. You need fuel."

"I'm not in the mood for a babysitter Rossi."

"I can see that something's upsetting you."

"Is that the professional opinion of a profiler?"

Rossi put down his coffee cup with a bit of a thump. "Sarcasm doesn't become you."

Reid started playing with the white paper place setting in front of him. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Then why don't you have something to eat. You'll feel better."

"So we'll just enjoy meaningless small talk I suppose." Reid asked.

"If you like."

Only when Reid ate half the breakfast for dinner the smiling red haired waitress put in front of him, did Rossi speak again. "What's going on between you and Emily?"

Reid choked on his coffee, spluttering and gagging. Rossi waited for him to regain his composure as a young couple entered the café and took the booth right behind them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Reid said with as much dignity as he could muster with watering eyes and a red face.

"If I've picked up on it, then you can bet everyone else has too. Do you want Hotch calling you into his office?"

"No." Reid looked at his half-empty coffee cup instead of Rossi's face.

"Then stop wallowing and deal with it." Rossi ordered.

"There's nothing to deal with," Reid hedged.

"I saw how you reacted to the news of her death, how you shut down for weeks and how angry you were when she came back."

"Yes," Reid broke in desperately. "I was angry that she, JJ and Hotch made us all think she was dead."

Rossi shook his head and pushed away his plate. "A man doesn't react to the loss of a female like that unless he loves her. Believe me; I know what I'm talking about."

"Of course I l-love her, we all do," Reid said.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Rossi snapped.

Reid picked up his fork and inspected it like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen in his life. "I'm sorry for what happened to your ex-wife, but it's not the same thing."

"Isn't it? I have to disagree with you Reid. You love Emily and I loved Carolyn, never stopped loving her. She's gone forever. I was there Reid. She died in my arms. I'll never get her back. You got Emily back."

Reid looked up from his fork to see that Rossi's eyes were shining, but the tears didn't fall.

"Don't push her away because you're afraid."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Reid said, irritation overcoming the sympathy he felt for his friend.

"Then why don't you tell me?"

Reid rubbed a hand over the bridge of his nose and began to talk. He told the older profiler all about the last few months and especially the last few days.

"So basically, you're in the middle of this little seduction play, this little game of one up-man-ship, and now you've decided you don't want to play anymore."

Reid crunched up his paper napkin, his hand clenching and unclenching as his mind raced around, trying to think of what to say.

"You love her." Rossi reiterated.

"Yes," Reid whispered. "I tried not to, but I can't help it. I just want to be mad at her for what she did; it's why I let this game, as you call it, go on for so long."

"You have every right to be angry Reid. No one is disputing that."

"JJ would disagree with you," Reid said.

"Let's not get off track Reid. You and JJ will work out your differences. Focus on the problem with Emily."

"That's the problem; I can't stop focusing on it. We're in the middle of this case and -"

"We're always going to be in the middle of a case." Rossi interrupted. "Don't use that as an excuse or you'll end up like me, alone and full of regrets."

Their waitress came back to ask if they wanted pie. "The special is pumpkin cheesecake just in time for the holidays. It's delicious."

They refused pie and Rossi grabbed the check ignoring Reid's protests that he could pay for his own food.

"Think about what I said." Rossi advised as he pulled bills from his wallet. "I'll leave you to your thoughts.

He tossed down the money and left Reid there with half a plate of food and more questions than answers.


	8. Walking Backwards

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n here's the last chapter all. Thank you all for your support and thanks to my awesome beta for all her help and her friendship. _**

**_Walking Backwards _**

Emily stripped out of her forest green sweater, tossing it into her bag without folding it. She yanked off her pants and reached for her dark blue FBI sweat pants and a lighter sky blue sports bra. Her hands trembled and her heart raced as she dumped her go bag and her purse into the locker at Quantico's gym.

The rest of the place was deserted, which was just fine by her. Anger buzzed in her brain like wasps on the warpath. There was no way she was going to settle down unless she had a hard run and maybe punched the heavy bag into submission.

She flicked on the lights and went to one of seven treadmills set up at the far end of the gym. Her feet whispered over the huge mat, that she was very familiar with from her days as a cadet and recently with her remediation with Morgan.

The gym was empty, which was just the way she liked it. She decided on a run first, her body was crackling with energy and she needed something to wear her out so she could finally get some sleep.

She set the treadmill for a 30-minute run. She started out at a level grade the first two minutes trying to get her cold muscles and the blood to move in her veins. Her legs felt leaden despite her manic energy, for the first five minutes. She wished she'd brought a book to read, as the only thing in front of her was a grey wall.

She almost lost her footing when Reid said from behind her. "Hello Emily…"

He stepped onto the treadmill next to her and started the machine. She wanted to ask him if he was following her, but his clothes stopped her tongue.

He wore a pair of grey sweat pants and a dark blue FBI tee shirt. The only thing familiar was his sneakers. He was staring back at her, she noticed so she said irritably. "You follow me?"

"No, I come down here all the time."

She shrugged, pulled her I pod out of her pocket and stuck in the ear buds. She turned it up, faced the wall and increased the speed of the treadmill. Reid didn't try to talk to her, but she could feel him there next to her. His presence pulled at her like static electricity pulled hair when you rubbed a balloon over someone's head. Keeping her eyes off him and on the wall was more difficult than talking down a psychotic un-sub holding a classroom full of children hostage. She kept thinking that she could see him out of the corner of her eye, staring at her and she wanted to turn her head and do something very mature like sticking out her tongue.

Finally, she couldn't take the pressure anymore, and looked at him. Once again she nearly fell off her machine. He was walking backwards on the treadmill with an utterly serene expression. He glanced over at her with a questioning look.

She sighed and pulled her ear buds out of her ears. "Why are you walking backwards?"

"Because it's good for my knee; this exercise works the inner and outer thighs and strengthens the knees. It's also less impact than walking forward. I'll turn around in a few minutes."

She shrugged, and returned to her run even though she really wanted to watch him at his workout. Whatever he did wasn't just walking because lately he'd filled out, not bulky like Morgan but sort of long and lean.

_You're supposed to be mad at him! _

Irritation reinvigorated her flagging body. Yes, she was supposed to be mad at him, not drooling over him. He just couldn't let go of his anger with her. She tapped the controls on the treadmill and pushed up the angle of the grade and the speed until her feet slapping the belt and her harsh breathing was the only thing she could hear or feel.

Another movement caught her attention. Reid was standing in front of her treadmill shouting at her over her music. She shut off the I pod and the treadmill. When she almost fell getting off the machine, Reid grabbed for her. She found that she couldn't breathe, could only taste the metallic flavor of blood in the back of her throat.

"Are you okay?"

She leaned into him for a moment. "I'm fine." She gasped out.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard. If you work above your maximum training heart rate you start burning sugar instead of fat and -"

"I don't," she gasped out, "Want. To. Hear. Statistics..."

"I think I better leave." He changed direction from heading to one of the weight machines to the door.

"Yeah… That's right Reid, just walk away."

He stopped, turned and speared her to the mat with a look. "Why are you picking a fight with me Emily?"

"I'm not picking a fight. I'm trying to clear the air."

"Oh please… You don't care about clearing the air."

His shoulders slumped. "I thought I could talk to you, but it's obvious you're not in the mood to listen."

He turned for the door, but Emily rushed in front of him and slapped a hand on his chest. "No, you don't get to walk away from this Reid." He flinched at the fire in her eyes. "I'm not done with you." She almost shouted.

He tried to walk around her, but she shadowed him until he planted his feet and dangerous light came into his eyes. "Get out of my way!"

"NO! I'm not done with you Spencer Reid." She grabbed one of his arms.

"Stop it!" He yanked away from her. "I was going to apologize to you, but now I think I better walk away."

Her eyes shifted again to the pain and unbearable loneliness. Oh, he knew what that was like. To wake up every day alone and know that it wasn't going to change. He found that he couldn't stop taking another step closer and kissing her.

She didn't expect that he'd kiss her, but this wasn't like any other kiss between them. The others had been challenges, games for the amusement of two people that didn't know how to open up and trust.

It didn't feel like a game, this embrace. He held onto her as though she might fly apart into a thousand pieces if he let her go. His mouth molded to her lips instead of fighting against them.

It was over in an instant, but she couldn't let him go. She held him tight, and closed her eyes. He was warm, he was solid and he was most real thing in her life. She buried her face in his shoulder and breathed in the scent of him that was like a warm blanket on a cold day.

"I'm sorry," she said beating him to the apology.

"It's my fault." He said.

"It's not your fault," she said as he rocked her like a small child. "I was the one that made this into some kind of crazy game."

"Why?" He asked and she knew he didn't mean the game.

"I was so scared you'd never forgive me for my death." She said quietly.

He pushed away and took her face in his hands. They shook and tears came into his eyes. "I never thought I could forgive you, but I realized with the help of a good friend that I've been given a second chance, a wonderful gift and wasting it would be the stupidest thing I've ever done."

She reached up and caressed his face. He closed his eyes under her touch and breathed in a sigh like a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time.

"I truly am sorry Spencer. If I could go back-"

"You'd make the same decision Emily. I know you." He flashed a trembling smile. "I won't say I'm not betrayed, but I have you back and I love you, so I'll get over it."

She pulled away from him and bent to grab her towel. "I love you too." There was a glimmer in her eyes. "Just remember who said it first."

He rolled his eyes. "This is always going to be a problem for us."

"What?" She took a long pull from her water bottle."

"Deciding who gets the last word." He said

"Well I think…" She began.

"Don't start," He warned with a smile.

She winked. "Let's get out of here and go to my place. If you're a good boy you might just get the last word."

He frowned. "What if I'm not a good boy?"

"Then I think I'll just have to punish you."

He slung an arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the gym. "Not if I make you scream first."

"Now Spencer…" She began. "What makes you think it'll be me doing the screaming?"

_**THE END**_

_**A/n I leave what happens next to your fevered little imaginations.**_


End file.
